1. Field of the Invention
This invention relate to a plumbing tool and more specifically to a tool for removing a compression gasket from a pipe.
2. Background Art
A plumbing device, such as a faucet, is commonly attached to the end of a water-conducting pipe by use of a compression gasket and nut. Typically, the faucet includes rear threads which mate with the compression nut to compress a resilient, yet deformable, compression gasket between them. The compression gasket performs two major tasks; it forms a seal between the rear of the faucet and the outside diameter of the pipe and it tightly grips the pipe to hold the faucet from rotation. However, if the faucet must be replaced, the old compression gasket must be removed and a new compression gasket must be used to assure a seal against the faucet.
Removal of an old compression gasket presents two major problems. First, it is just physically difficult to remove a compression gasket. It has been deformed and compressed onto the pipe to form a water tight seal. Corrosion may have further bonded the washer to the pipe. Second, it is difficult to remove the gasket without damaging the pipe such that the new gasket will not seal against it. Any scaring of the pipe or deformation of the pipe will tend to make it difficult or impossible to slip a new washer into position or prevent the new washer from properly sealing. For these reasons, it is not uncommon for some plumbers to simply cut off the pipe rearward of the compression washer. Of course, this method can only be used on a given pipe a limited number of times.
An additional problem is that, due to the location of the pipe end, a large gasket removal tool cannot be utilized. Many pipe ends, for example for mounting the typically shut-off valve or plumber's faucet, are located under a shelf to the rear of a wash basin or sink or in back of a toilet such that there is little space in front of or to the sides of the pipe end.
Therefore, there has been a need for a tool to safely and effectively remove a compression gasket from a pipe.
It is also desirable that such a tool be simple in use and not require tools not ordinarily carried by a plumber to operate.
It is further desirable that such as tool be compact in size so as to be usable in tight location where there is little room.